


Confession

by Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer



Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Comfortember 2020, Developing Relationship, Dom James Wilson (House M.D.), Established Greg House/James Wilson, Greg House Loves James Wilson, Greg House and James Wilson Being in Love, James Wilson Loves Greg House, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Relationship, Sexual Tension, Sub Greg House, Well - Freeform, kind of established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer/pseuds/Lucigoosey_The_Lightbringer
Summary: "You were avoiding me because…" Wilson raises his eyebrows. "Of kissing."
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Series: Comfortember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995943
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of comfortember, 'Confession'

Every part of Wilson's body is lit aflame as they pull apart. He's panting, gasping, aching for more - and that craving only deepens when he sees the condition House is in. The man hasn't let go of the back of his neck, the other one clasped tightly around one of Wilson's wrists. He keeps his own hands where they are, firmly curled against House's ribcage. With how close they are, he can feel the heat House is emanating, the way his body clenches and his form trembles as he twists to get even closer. There's a faint tremor coursing through his lean frame, most likely due to the awkward position they're in. Wilson lets up a little bit to allow him to shift into a more comfortable one, dragging his right leg up onto the couch and pressing it far back into the cushion behind Wilson, where it's more or less out of the way. He places a hand on the back of the couch instead, and leans in to close the distance between them once again.

"That's why," House breathes before he can kiss him, and Wilson stops - desperate, longing, craving to get another taste of those shaking, chapped lips - but he stops, and pulls back, and narrows his eyes faintly as he tilts his head up to focus on House's bright blue gaze instead. He's never seen them so alive, buzzing with so much energy, clouded with so much _need_.

Wilson wants to kiss him again, and he can't deny his own impatience. "That's why what?"

"The reason," House replies simply, his intense gaze not leaving Wilson's. It takes the oncologist a moment to understand, but then he really _doesn't_ understand, but he can't help but laugh. He watches the effect that has on House, as well, the way the grip on the back of his neck seems to tighten and House tugs him a little closer. But the hand he still has on House's torso resists, tightening in response so he can push his head backwards. There's all the time in the world to kiss the hell out of him, he reminds himself, all the time in the world, now that he _can._

"You were avoiding me because…" Wilson raises his eyebrows. "Of kissing."

He wants to hear House say it, wants to hear the words from the man himself. House seems to know that, by the way he glares for a moment - which only makes Wilson want to kiss him more. But then he grunts, and shrugs, "I was avoiding you because if I didn't, I was going to kiss you."

Wilson smirks, victorious, and dives in for another kiss without giving House the chance to shut his mouth after he finishes speaking. This time, he pulls his hand away from House's ribcage and tugs his wrist free of the other man's grip, pushing himself up onto his knees and pushing House down onto his back. He offers a surprised grunt - without breaking the kiss - as his head hits the arm of the couch, but it doesn't seem to hurt because he keeps going just as intensely and as desperately and as _passionately_ as he had been only seconds before. Wilson lets his hand rest against House's chest instead, and his other one finds the arm of the couch just beside House's head, using it to hold himself up so he doesn't crush the other man completely.

When he pulls back, House is staring at him with a mixture of shock and arousal, pupils blown wide, and Wilson can't keep the grin off of his face. "Don't ever _avoid_ me again, House."


End file.
